


Moving Forward

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 FZZT, F/M, Life Affirmation Sex, Scars, Sexual Content, They have history but they aren't going to talk about it. Yet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scars mean survival even up to and beyond death. They also mean change and maybe re-evaluation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I have like a billion other things I should be writing but here. Have some Philinda flash fic!

He was more than a little surprised that she hesitated before her hand rested on his chest. Even more surprised when her fingertips traced around the scar. He knew, intellectually and from experience how things went with scar tissue. Either too much or too little sensation. She knew too, of course which was likely when her touch was so light against his skin. His hand closed around her wrist, neither pulling her away or directing her movements. Just a reminder that he was still fully there. “No going back?” His voice came out lower than he intended. Softer. Maybe implying more than was safe with their hold team one level down in their beds.

“No going back.” She echoed, her gaze lifting to meet his. “Just… moving forward.”

“Is this really going forward?”

“It could be.”

“That’s a lot of baggage to unpack.”

‘Things change.” She let her fingers wander higher, pulling at his tie and loosening the knot. “Priorities shift. Get reexamined.”

“And?”

“Maybe a little unpacking is necessary.” She undid a few more buttons. “But later…”

“What about now?”

“Now… something a little more life affirming?”

He found himself scrambling to get his arms around her as she pressed a kiss to his lips. A million questions about where it would go, how it would affect the team, how it could change their reactions in the field all tumbled through his head until her palm flattened against the scar and she pressed closer. That single move told him something he couldn’t quite find the words for. It felt… important. Protective.

And they could figure that out later.

The only thing holding his shirt closed by the time they broke apart was his tie. She stepped back, taking the tie in hand and pulling him toward the couch against the wall. Her fingers continued to trace around the scar and he couldn’t quite hold in the shiver that touch brought to life. “Too much?”

“No. Never.” He leaned in, kissing her again and turning them around. He pulled her down into his lap as he sat on the couch. “Nobody’s really… you’re the first one to show much interest in it that isn’t a medical professional.” He laughed softly and groaned as she ground down against him.

“It’s a part of you now.” Her hand went back to the spot, covering much of it.

“One more stop on the map?” He smiled up at her and she nodded. 

She stood; looking him over as she slowly took off her gear. “I think I may have to relearn a few familiar routes.”

He hurried out of his jacket, finally unknotting the tie and lifting his hips enough to wiggle out of the suit pants before she was back in his lap. “Is that your subtle way of telling me you’re driving tonight?”

She smiled indulgently. “Are you surprised?”

“Not even a little.” As she sunk down onto him, he groaned, his head falling back. “Jesus… Melinda…”

She smiled again, rolling her hips. “I remember that groan.” She hummed softly against his ear as she slowly moved up and down, nearly letting him slide free then taking him as deep into her as possible. “Mm. Some things are still the same.” 

He blinked up at her, his hands moving up her back. “Is that a good thing?”

“A very good thing.” She kissed him again, slow and deep and consuming; pulling his mind away from every doubt he still had. If she said something things hadn’t really changed, he believed it. She wouldn’t lie about this. She whispered to him as she moved. “You’re here. You survived. You came back.” Her hand closed over the scar again as if she saw it as proof of her words. “Phil…”

He knew that tone. He remembered that vividly. She was right. There were some things that would remind him that he was still himself. One hand snaked around her hip, this thumb finding her clit and stroking it over and over. A well remembered rhythm that had survived whatever other motions and muscle memories might be missing. This was still right. This he could still do. He nipped at her collarbone, free hand planted between her shoulder blades as she gasped and arched back, eyes closed and so damn beautiful as she came. 

He bit his lip, holding out just long enough to see her ride out the pleasure before giving into it himself. As he came back down, he felt her smile against his throat. “Feel better?”

“Definitely a life affirming experience.” He chuckled softly, his hand still moving lazily up and down her back. 

“Mm. Glad I could help.”

He held her there for as long as he thought she’d let him. “We should probably get dressed.”

“If we get dressed, you’ll want to do some of that emotional unpacking.”

“Maybe.”

“Later.” She nuzzled his neck before her teeth pulled at his earlobe. “I don’t think you’ve had enough affirmation yet.”

He laughed. He couldn’t quite help it. “I’m not twenty five anymore, Melinda.”

“Maybe not. But I’m far more patient now than I was then.”

“I might have a few more ways than I used to to keep you entertained in the meantime.”

Her eyebrow crept up and she smirked. “I would appreciate a demonstration of these new skills.”

He returned the smirk with one of his own, pulling her down to lie on the couch. “Duly noted.” As he kissed a path down her throat, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling. Something was different this time. Something had shifted.

For the first time though, that didn’t seem like such a bad thing.


End file.
